


Life at 221B, Baker Street

by malshiiee



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, bbcsherlock - Freeform, postmary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malshiiee/pseuds/malshiiee
Summary: The life of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson after the death of John's wife, Mary Watson.Includes drastic character development.Very domestic, you have been warned!





	1. Baby Sitter

"Why aren't you getting ready to go for work? It's a Wednesday and you should be at work." Sherlock asked while sending a text to Lestrade.

"Oh yes I should be. Rosie's baby sitter has got the flu and I couldn't find someone else to babysit her," answered John.

"I can do it."

"What are you saying? Leave my daughter with you and go to work?"

"Well obviously."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sherlock you have no idea how to take care of anyone let alone a baby."

"How hard could it be?"

"Extremely hard for someone like you."

"But,"

"No Sherlock I am not leaving my daughter with you."

"Fine."


	2. The Unexpected

"Couldn't sleep?" John asked looking at Sherlock who was standing by the window looking outside. It was close to midnight and thanks to a huge cup of coffee John had consumed in the evening to keep himself from falling asleep at work was still in his system. 

"Hmm."

"What are you even looking at?" John asked curious to see what was taking all of Sherlock's attention. He walked up to the window and looked at the general direction Sherlock was looking at. All he saw a girl and a boy both in their mid-twenties talking on the corner of the dimly lit street.

"He is going to propose," said Sherlock walking towards the couch and sitting on it.

"Really? The corner of the street is hardly a good place to do something like that," John said wondering how on earth Sherlock could even tell something like that by just looking at a person from a distance. But he knew better than to question Sherlock on how he made the deduction. John kept staring at the couple a few minutes more and once he saw the boy getting on one knee he smiled and went to sit next to Sherlock on the couch.

"A street is not a good place to propose?" Sherlock asked looking at John.

"I mean not really but then again it depends," John answered closing his eyes. 

"Depends on what?"

"I don't know Sherlock, a lot of things. It doesn't really matter where or how you propose really if they love each other."

"So the place, time and arrangements doesn't matter?" 

"Again it depends Sherlock. Why are you even interested in knowing these things? Aren't you the one who finds these kind of human behaviour to be ridiculous?" When Sherlock didn't answer John assumed he must have drifted to his mind palace and kept his eyes closed hoping he would feel sleepy. He heard the clock strike midnight in the distance.

"So if I ask you to marry me right here right now would you be okay with that?" John's eyes sprinted open at this question. 

"What?"

"I said if I ask you to marry me now, would you be okay with that?" Sherlock repeated the question thinking John didn't hear what he had asked before.

"I heard what you said."

"You said what so I assumed..,"

"I said what as in what are you saying? Sherlock are you asking me to marry you?" John asked laughing in disbelief. He was standing by now and he couldn't remember when he even stood up.

"I believe that is what I am asking," Sherlock said who was also standing by now, looking down at John.

"What? Sherlock you just, I mean what?"

"If you want me to do it in another time at another place I would do it. The flowers and the candles and everything if you want," said Sherlock and John looked into Sherlock's hopeful eyes.

"Do you want to marry me? Does that mean you are getting a divorce?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in confusion for a quick second before he realised what John meant. 

"I got a divorce the moment I realised that I was in love with you." 

"Oh well," John said, "then yes Mr. Holmes I will marry you." 

"Excellent." said Sherlock sitting back down on the couch. 

"That's it?" John asked looking at Sherlock. He wasn't angry or annoyed. His mind was still trying to process the fact that The Sherlock Holmes has just asked to marry him. 

"I believe so. Did I forget something?"

"Do I get a kiss at least?" John asked smiling at the detective. His detective. 

"Anything for my John," said Sherlock standing up. He cupped John's face and pressed their lips together.


	3. A talk with the Brother

"Ah brother mine, what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you so early in a morning without a notice?" Mycroft asked without looking away from the television when Sherlock invited himself into Mycroft's home. It wasn't really a home but more of an old mansion and only someone like Mycroft would enjoy living in such a place. 

"Really Mycroft this is what you do on your spare time? Watching shitty shows on the telly?" Sherlock questioned sitting down. 

"It's quite amusing how people can be so superficial about life and fight over clothes" Mycroft said turning off the television to look at Sherlock. 

"You know why I am here."

"Yes I do."

"So?"

"So? I think if you wanted approval you were supposed to come before actually proposing."

"I do not care about approval. Your one anyway."

"You don't know how to tell this to our parents do you?"

"Not really."

"I don't know why you came to me Sherlock. I hardly have any experience on these kind of situations."

"But they are our parents."

"That certainly is true."

The Holmes brothers were quiet for some time, both of them deep in thought till Mycroft spoke up. 

"When did you buy the ring?"

"Ring?"

"Oh don't tell me you proposed without a ring Sherlock."

"A RING! That's what I forgot. I knew I forgot something."

"Honestly Sherlock even a toddler is better at a proposal than you."

"Speaking of toddlers, Rosie can draw a triangle now and according to the development chart she is 5 though she is still 3 chronologically."

"How amusing."

"It is."

"I never thought I'd see the day where my brother would brag about a development milestone of a human who still hasn’t even achieved bowel continence."

"I got a case. Lestrade is waiting. If mummy is free this Saturday would you accompany me to meet her?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking nicely. See you this Saturday Mycroft," and with that Sherlock left Mycroft's home.


	4. A Life and Death decision

“Thank you Mr Holmes for coming,” the prime minister said sitting down and Mycroft was standing with his arms crossed.

“I didn’t really have a choice. I was dragged here by your people Mycroft!” Sherlock said glaring at his brother.

“Well if you would have answered your phone I wouldn’t have to take such measures Sherlock.”

“I was busy.”

The prime minister cleared her throat. “Gentlemen if we could focus at the matter in hand.”

“Yes of course,” answered Mycroft who continued to describe the situation while Sherlock was busy scrolling down in his phone, eye brows furrowed like he was making a life and death decision. 

“Alright put your phone down Sherlock,” Mycroft snapped.

“No.”

“This is a matter of national security!”

“Yes I heard you the first seven times Mycroft.”

“For god sake Sherlock put your phone down! It is of utmost importance that I have your complete and undivided attention.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary. I will see what I can do.”

“See?” questioned Mycroft looking at Sherlock in disbelief. 

“Yes Mycroft see. This is boring.”

“I don’t see how this could be ‘boring’ when all you are doing is,” Mycroft grabbed Sherlock’s phone to see what he was doing. “Ring shopping?” Mycroft questioned in a tone that sounded like ‘What even is happening.’

“Yes I can’t figure out whether the 2nd or the 7th one is better.”

“Why do I even bother?” Mycroft asked sighing, giving the phone back to Sherlock.

“Let me know when you have an answer to that. So if this is it, I would like to be excused.”

“Yes, Mr Holmes and please know that the country would be grateful if you would look into this,” said prime minister.

“Alright,” said Sherlock opening the door to leave.

“One more thing Mr Holmes” Sherlock sighed and turned to look at the prime minister. The other Holmes brother looked at the prime minister confused.

“The second one is better,” she said smiling. “Goodbye Mr Holmes.” 

Sherlock nodded and left without saying a word. But before going back to the Baker Street he made one stop at the Jeweler’s.


	5. Whispers and Kisses

"John!!”

“Shh!!” John hissed at Sherlock emerging from his, well now Rosie’s room. They converted John’s room into a nursery before the two Watsons moved back to Baker Street. Sherlock didn’t really understand the concept of needing to paint a room pink and paste flowers and stars on the walls but he didn’t argue with John after John made it very clear that the living room cannot be transformed into a nursery for Rosie just because it’s easy. A smile found its way into Sherlock’s face when he remembered John saying since his room is going to be Rosie’s, he’ll have to shift to Sherlock’s room and share it. It was back when neither of them were really sure what they were exactly.

"What do you want Sherlock?" John whispered coming towards Sherlock walking on tip toes careful not to make any noise. 

"I don't want anything. Why are we whispering?" asked Sherlock. 

"Rosie's finally asleep. Thank god. I don't know how that child can keep herself awake after playing the whole day," John whispered back. 

"John she had a nap in the evening! Why do you want to make her go to bed by 8.30? That's way too much sleep."

"Because babies need to sleep. I told you to read the book."

"Boring."

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Sleep is for the weak John."

"Of course it is," John said sitting on the couch and patting his lap indicating Sherlock to keep his head there.

"Why did you call me?" John asked stroking Sherlock's head. His curls were so smooth. John wondered what kind of sorcery Sherlock was using to keep his hair so soft.

"To tell you that Mycroft insulted me."

John wanted to laugh out loud but suppressed it. "What did he say?"

"He told me that even a child is better at proposals than me."

"Can't argue with that."

"John! Are you agreeing with Mycroft? I'm hurt!" said Sherlock whose eyes were now closed. 'What kind of magic hands does John have?' Sherlock thought but stopped himself before his mind started to wonder into other things John's hands could do that made Sherlock feel so good. 

"I thought you don't get hurt since you are an emotionless robot?" John questioned while moving his fingers through the curls in a steady rhythm. 

"What can I say? You made me soft. And here," Sherlock said handing a small black box to John.

"What's," John stopped mid question when he saw that it was a ring.

"Mycroft was kind enough to remind me to get one."

"Remind me to thank Mycroft."

"No."

John lightly hit on Sherlock's arm and took the ring out of the box. "Here," John said giving it back to Sherlock. 

"Changed your mind already?" asked Sherlock sitting up straight. 

"No you bloody idiot, put it on my finger," said John extending his left hand. 

Sherlock smiled and without saying another word he slid the ring into John's finger.

"I love you," John said leaning into kiss Sherlock. The kiss started slow but quickly turned into a lustful hungry one and just when they both stood up to go into the bedroom, Rosie started crying. Sighing John pulled back from the kiss and pecked Sherlock's lips one more time. "I'll see you in the bedroom," John said. 

After Rosie went back to sleep John went to the bedroom to see that Sherlock had already fallen asleep curled up into a ball. John smiled at the site. He never understood how such a tall person could curl up into a tiny ball and be the small spoon. John slid under the covers as quietly as possible and closed his eyes only to open them a second later to hear Sherlock whisper, "It's the shampoo."

"What?" 

"Honestly John sometimes I fear you have a memory of a jelly fish. You were wondering how my hair was so soft. It's the shampoo."

"How do you even, you know what never mind," John said closing his eyes once again. Only Sherlock would answer unasked question and ignore the ones that are actually asked.


	6. Wear It

"Ready to go?" Sherlock asked John. 

"Yeah. Umm Sherlock? Where is your ring?" John questioned looking at Sherlock's hand. 

"What ring?"

"The ring Sherlock. The engagement ring."

"Oh that. It's in my room."

"And why is it in your room?"

"Because I kept it there. Honestly John what did you think, that it went there by itself?"

"Wear it."

"Why?"

"Why? Because that's what you are supposed to do Sherlock. You wear your ring when you are engaged."

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue but John spoke before Sherlock could get a word out. 

"Just wear the bloody ring Sherlock."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I'm sorry I just wanted to include something like this somewhere but it didn't go with any of the other chapters I am planning on posting.


	7. The anatomy of the Eye

"SHERLOCK!!" shouted John without giving a single shit about Sherlock being in his mind palace and needing absolute silence. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly to see John holding a bowl and glaring at him. 

"Yes?" Sherlock questioned knowing damn well why John was mad. John looked cute when he is mad. CUTE? Jeez Sherlock way to be a high functioning sociopath. More like a hopeless romantic. He wanted to slap himself. 

"Why the bloody hell is there a bowl of eyeballs in the fridge? We talked about this Sherlock. If you want to keep body parts, it should be above the second shelf where Rosie can't reach! You know where this was? IN THE LOWEST SHELF!" John yelled. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and lied back on the couch, closing his eyes. He didn't understand what the big deal was. So he kept it in the wrong shelf, so what? 

"Sherlock?" John asked sighing. Sherlock opened his eyes again. Looks like he is getting another speech, he thought. 

"Is this the reason why Rosie keeps drawing eyes?"

"She is not drawing just eyes John good god. She is drawing the anatomy of the eye. She already knows the visual pathway and the contents of the vitreous humour and how to estimate the time of death by its content," Sherlock said quite pleased with himself. 

"I'm sorry, what? You taught our daughter about the damn eye? She is 4!" 

"Age is just a number John."

"Of course it is," John said rolling her eyes. What is he going to do with man? "But from now on you are not teaching her these! If she wants to do something read her a book and no not a book on forensics, a story book!"

"But,"

"No."

"Fine."


	8. The Text

John was making tea when he heard it. The text tone that made John's blood boil.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John?" said Sherlock who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. 

"You got a text."

"Yes I'm aware. I am not deaf John."

John rolled his eyes. By now he was quite used to the rude ways of the World's only consulting detective. 

"Well?"

"Well what John?"

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a text from her? The dominatrix?" John said in a tone that was very salty.

"I know it's from her. I don't want to read it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. You can read it. I know that you want to."

"Well I'm not going to lie and say no," and with that John went to the living room and took Sherlock's phone and read the text. 

"She says she is in town."

"Alright whatever."

"Does she know about us? Have you told her?"

"I don't text her back John! And of course she knows about us. She is Adler. She knows things."

"She must be missing you," John said his voice full of disgust. Sherlock didn't answer but kept his eyes closed with a smirk playing at his lips. John threw the phone onto Sherlock and went back to the kitchen still fuming with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. So more Irene Adler action to come!


	9. Congratulations Mr. Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter - "The text"

John got off the cab at 221B and paid the driver. He was exhausted after having a long day at the hospital and was half asleep on the ride home. He opened the door to their apartment to see Irene Adler sitting on his chair staring at a sleeping Sherlock on the couch. John was suddenly not so exhausted anymore and he felt his face heating up with anger the moment he saw her.

"Doesn't he look so peaceful? He looks like a child when he is sleeping," said Adler not moving her eyes from Sherlock. 

"What are you doing here?" John asked in the most neutral tone he could manage. 

"I was in town."

"Doesn't mean you have to drop by."

"Doesn't it?" 

"No it actually doesn't and," whatever John was going to say was interrupted by Sherlock. 

"Busy day John? You sound tired."

"You didn't just wake up, did you?" John asked sighing. 

"Nope. I am starving. Shall we go out to dinner?"

"Umm Sherlock?"

"Sleepover. Tomorrow at 10am," answered Sherlock while putting on his coat knowing that John was asking about Rosie. They were supposed to go and pick Rosie from her sleepover at 10 in the morning the next day.

"Alright."

"Aren't you going to acknowledge my presence Mr. Holmes? Or have I become unimportant to you now that you are a fiancé and a 'father'?" asked Adler while turning around in the chair batting her eyelashes.

"Let's go," said Sherlock taking John's hand and interlocking their fingers. 

Once they were out on the street John looked at Sherlock who said, "She'll be gone by the time we are back." 

\----- 

The couple was silent for the whole cab ride but Sherlock didn't let go of John's hand even when they got out of the cab and John wasn't complaining. 

Once they were inside the restaurant waiting for their food, John decided to break the silence and talk. 

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"How long was she there for?"

"A little over two hours."

"You completely ignored her for more than two hours!"

"Did I? I didn't really notice." 

"You arsehole," said John laughing. Sherlock smiled. He liked seeing John happy.

The two started eating while talking about John's day till they were suddenly interrupted by their waitress who came with a bottle of champagne.

"We didn't," John was cut off by Sherlock saying a thank you.

Once the waitress left John looked at Sherlock and at the same time Sherlock's phone lit up indicating a text message. Sherlock simply handed over the phone to John signing him to read it. 

John looked at the message that simply said "Congratulations" but it didn't have a name. 

"Irene Adler," answered Sherlock when John asked who it was from. 

"But I didn't hear her unique alert and where is the name? Last time I checked the contact was saved," John questioned. 

"I deleted it."

"Oh?"

"Yes her orgasmic sound is not a very pleasant one."

"Is it?" John asked smiling. 

"Yes, I'd rather hear yours," Sherlock said looking directly at John who blushed and looked down. John could feel Sherlock smirking and he wanted to kick him under the table but then decided that it wasn't a very mature thing to do. But then again here he was blushing like a teenager who just got noticed by her crush.


	10. May god bless you this Christmas

“Why is there a Christmas tree in the living room?" Sherlock asked displeased. He really wasn’t ready to see a huge tree as the first thing when he entered the flat. A month ago he walked into the living room to see four pumpkins occupying the space where all his scientific equipment were before. He remembered finding pumpkin seeds everywhere for the next two weeks because Rosie became too excited and started throwing seeds around. Don't get him wrong, he loved Rosie more than he ever thought he could love someone and would do anything for her but does that mean having to celebrate every holiday in the calendar? Really?

"It's Christmas month!" Rosie said running to him. He couldn't help but smile and bend down to pick her up. There was tinsel wrapped around her neck and Sherlock tried to remove it but Rosie just smacked his hand away.

"How was the case?" John asked coming towards them wearing a ridiculous Christmas jumper. How many bloody jumpers does he even own? Sherlock was positive that he would have to create another room in his mind palace and label it, "John's Wardrobe." 

"Have to wait till the autopsy is done. I have two theories. Could go either way," Sherlock answered bending to give John a kiss and Rosie giggled. 

"Come and put the ornaments on the tree," she said pointing towards the tree.

"Let him rest a bit sweety. He is tired," John said earning a grateful smile from Sherlock. 

"He is not tired, are you tired Papa?" Rosie questioned her eyes wide and filled with concern. 'Papa' Sherlock couldn't help but to smile every time he heard the word. When Rosie started talking she has called John Dada and Sherlock, uncle Sherlly. But it soon changed into Papa. Even now she calls him uncle Sherlly once in a while but Sherlock noticed that the frequency was decreasing. It made him, happy. 

"No," Sherlock said kissing the top of her head and keeping her down. "Lead the way." Rosie happily tugged his hand and pulled him towards the tree. Sherlock was put on ornaments hanging duty (Because Papa is taller than you dada!) and John was putting the lights around the tree. Rosie was instructing the both of them on where everything should go. 

This is so domestic, Sherlock thought to himself and he looked at John who looked like he could read Sherlock's mind. "You love it," John said smiling. "Who would have thought?" Sherlock said pecking John's lips which was cut short by a loud ewwww from Rosie. 

"Do it later. Now finish this," she said and the two adults nod their head and resumed decorating. Both of them struggling to keep a straight face at their bossy little daughter. 

It was way past Rosie's bedtime when they were finally done. Throughout the night John kept reminding her about the time but Sherlock took Rosie's side and both of them gave John the puppy dog eyes, so John just simply couldn't say no. "Just this once," he said sternly which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Once John put Rosie to bed, he went to their room to find Sherlock already in bed, half asleep. Careful not to make any sound, John climbed on to the bed and got under the duvet and wrapped an arm around Sherlock. 

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes. She was very sleepy but didn't want to go to bed till it was done."

"Oh?"

"Remind you of a certain someone, doesn't it?"

"Does it?" Sherlock decided to play dumb. He was glad he wasn't facing John or the smile on his face would have totally given it away. 

"Yes. Someone who doesn't go to sleep for days till they are done with their work. Someone who is so stubborn but yet so brilliant," said John kissing Sherlock's head. Sherlock couldn't hold back his smile anymore and decided to turn around so he would face John. 

"We are quite alike, aren't we?" Sherlock questioned. "I read that if you spend a lot of time with someone during their time of development it can influence them as much as or quite as much as genetics."

John chuckled at this. "You read? I thought baby books are boring?"

"Only the ones that tell you how to put them to sleep and what songs to sing! This was a scientific journal," answered Sherlock whose face was all serious. "I just hope she doesn't develop my eating habits. They are terribly unhealthy."

"You don't say?" 

"John! This is not a joke!" said Sherlock getting annoyed. 

"Okay, okay. I'll be more than happy if she becomes like you."

"You are not worried that I'll be a bad influence?" 

"What? Sherlock are you out of your mind? You are not a bad influence, heck you are a great influence! Rosie is so lucky to have you in her life. She'll do great things, just like you."

“But,”

“No buts Sherlock. Go to sleep,” John said switching off the bedside lamp and closing his eyes.

“Fine,” said Sherlock resting his head on John’s chest. John could swore that he felt Sherlock smiling against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for these stories, please leave a comment :) and thank you for reading this.


	11. Human

“Dada?" John was pulled out of his slumber by the voice of his daughter. He looked at her and motioned her to come towards him. He felt rather drowsy due to the lack of sleep for the past few days.

"What are you doing awake at this hour, young lady?" he asked pulling her onto his lap. Rosie looked at him clutching her baby dinosaur. 

"Hmm?" John prompted. 

"Couldn't sleep dada," Rosie said quietly. 

"Oh sweety, did you have a bad dream? Do you want me to come to your room?"

Rosie shook her head violently and mumbled, "Papa."

John eyes turned sad remembering Sherlock. He has been waiting for Sherlock to call him for hours now. He has been in Russia for the past five days, working on a case. He promised John that he would talk to him as much as work would allow him to but all John got was 3 texts for the whole time. 

"Landed. - S"

"Serious than the initial evaluation. - S"

"Will call at 8 tonight. - S"

John has read these messages so many times that he had each word memorised. It was now almost 11pm and John kept his phone close to him the whole day for a call that never came. He couldn't help but to worry because he knew Sherlock was very punctual. He didn't even have a number to call him or reply to the messages since everything was sent by a blocked number. 

"Papa didn't call yet dada?" Rosie questioned, her voice broken. She missed Sherlock so much since this was the first time he has been away from home for more than just a couple of days since Rosie was old enough to remember. She had initially fallen asleep waiting for Sherlock's call and John had carried her to her room. 

"Not yet. What do you say, shall we go and sleep? Dada must be busy. He'll call tomorrow," John said very unconvincingly. 'Oh god what if something happened to him?' John felt his eyes starting to tear up. He tried to push that thought to the back of his head. “He’s fine. He’s fine,” John muttered to himself.

"No dada please. I want to stay till Papa calls,” Rosie begged. John sighed, he didn’t have the heart to say no.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, before finally the phone started ringing.

“Facetime Video - Blocked Number”

John accepted the call at once, sitting up straight and adjusting Rosie. As soon as Sherlock’s face appeared she screamed “Papa!!” enthusiastically.

“Hello darling! Managed to convince dada to let you stay up?” Sherlock asked smiling at their daughter.

“You got late papa,” she said pouting.

“I know, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Rosie giggled. “Only if you give me kisses.”

“I will give you lots and lots when I come home tomorrow.”

“You are coming home tomorrow?”

“Yes I am.”

John who stayed silent throughout the conversation suddenly said, “I think it’s time for you to go to bed. Tell good night to papa.” 

Rosie agreed and said good night to both her fathers and went to her room. (I’m a big girl now! I can tuck in myself.) John turned his attention back to his fiancé.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes of course. I’m perfectly alright. Sorry I had to finish the case before calling.”

John narrowed his eyes. Sherlock might be able to fool everyone but never John. John could always see right through Sherlock.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Sherlock sighed. He balanced his phone on the table and rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt. John could see there were bandages and dried up blood on it. 

“Oh god Sherlock, did you get shot?” John actually felt sick. His Sherlock was hurt.

“More like stabbed. I was able to move out of the way so it didn’t hit my chest but not enough for it to not harm me. I was forced into the hospital to get stitches. It was ridiculous.”

“How is it ridiculous?! Thank god people over there are sensible enough to force you to go to the hospital.”

“I could have done it on my own.”

“No. Just no.”

Sherlock nodded. He knew he could have done it by himself but he didn’t want to argue with John and upset him. 

“Alright.”

“At what time is the flight tomorrow?”

“5.30 in the morning from here and..,”

“5.30? Sherlock it’s already 4.45 in the bloody morning there! You have just 45 minutes to get to the airport!”

“John calm down. It takes just 5 minutes to get to the airport and I don’t have to go through all the security procedures at the airport. I’m here on official duty remember?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am. I was told by the defense minister himself.”

John smiled. Of course his fiancé is an important man. How can he forget? He didn’t understand how such a brilliant and a wonderful man could ever fall for someone so ordinary like himself but he was sure as hell glad that life wasn’t fair. 

“So at what time does it land?”

“6.55 am. London Heathrow. Flight BA0236 and don’t come to the airport John. Mycroft will send a vehicle.”

“Okay.” 

“I guess I’ll pack now. See you in the morning John.” Sherlock smiled at John who smiled in response and nodded. 

Once the flight was in the air, Sherlock closed his eyes. For the past few days he missed John and Rosie so much that it physically hurt him. Stimulation of ventral anterior angular cortex and its connection to amygdala, hypothalamus and anterior insula will explain all the emotions but physical pain? ‘Not everything is expected to be scientifically explained Sherlock. I fear from time to time we might all just be human, even you.'


	12. Alone for a night

“Leave Rosie for a whole day? Are you out of your mind? She has never stayed a night without either one of us!”

“It seemed like a good idea!”

“Already using past tense John?”

“Yes! I thought it would be a good idea for us to have some alone time,” John said biting his lip.

“This was a good plan in your mind but now that it’s actually happening you are regretting it?” 

“For god sake Sherlock! I was trying to, you know what? Forget it. I’ll ask Molly to leave.”

“Trying to what?”

“You know what.”

“No I honestly don’t.”

John let out a laugh. “Really Sherlock? For a brilliant man you are incredibly dense.”

“That fact has been established..”

“I wanted us to have some alone time so we could have sex! There I said it! Now let me go so I can apologize to Molly and ask her to leave” said John trying to free himself from Sherlock’s grip on his arm.

“John we do have sex,” Sherlock said his voice low and confused.

“Yes we do but,” John took a deep breath, here goes nothing, “it’s umm very quick and quiet and careful and,”

“I am going to get dressed now,” Sherlock interrupted.

“You what?”

“I am going to get dressed now. Honestly John I worry about you sometimes. Are you sure your brain can process information at least at an average speed?”

“You know normal people would be insulted,” John said with a lopsided grin.

“And you are not?”

“No, I am going to marry you so I guess normal is not a word I’d use to describe myself” John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s check. “Get dressed. I’m going to go through the list with Molly one more time to make sure she knows what to do.”

....

“Can the both of you leave now?” Molly asked sighing. 

“Yes, Rosie be good okay? Don’t cause any trouble to Aunt Molly,” said John opening the front door.

“Dada don’t worry! Go now, aunt Molly doesn’t want you to go through the list again. She wants to punch you already!” Rosie answered giggling.

“Alright, alright, we are leaving. C’mon Sherlock,” John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pushed him out of the door, closing it behind them. 

“A little eager, are we?” Sherlock asked smirking.

“Oh shut up.”


	13. The ABCs

“Sherlock can you get the door?” John shouted from kitchen. He was making dinner and Rosie was sitting at the dining table, colouring.

“Nope,” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock! Get the door! It must be a client.”

“It’s Mycroft. Let him just stay there.”

“Uncle Myc?” Rosie asked jumping out of her chair and going to open the door. Sherlock sighed.

“Hello Rosamund,” Mycroft said handing Rosie a book and Sherlock looked up from the couch to see Mycroft making weird facial expressions. What is he trying to do? Good lord is he trying to smile?

“I will be there in a minute Mycroft, I can’t let dinner burn,” John said from the kitchen. Mycroft nodded and walked towards Sherlock.

“Nice to know that at least Rosamund is willing to open the door for me.”

“Yes she has picked up some bad habits from John like being nice to people.”

“Sherlock!” John shouted. Sherlock smirked.

“I need to speak with you,” Mycroft said.

“You may speak but I might choose not to listen.”

“Sherlock this is not the time for your childish behaviour. I have to speak to you about something important,” Mycroft said in a serious tone, i.e. his usual tone. 

“Fine,” Sherlock said sitting up. “What is it?” By now John was there leaning against a chair. 

“In private and before you say John is family, I am aware that he is and I am not referring to him when I say in private,” Mycroft said tilting his head towards Rosie who was turning pages of the book Mycroft just gave her.

“Sweetheart could you please go to your room? Dada and I have to talk to Uncle Mycroft about a case,” Sherlock asked Rosie.

“Big case Papa?” Rosie asked getting up and walking towards her room.

“Yes very big.”

Once Rosie was inside her room, Mycroft turned his attention back to Sherlock. “It’s about Eurus.”

“What has she done this time? Honestly Mycroft you have the whole of British government but you can’t keep her locked away?”

“She is dying.”

“Oh,” Sherlock felt a sudden wave of electricity run through his body. Sure he didn’t even remember having a sister till four years back and she did try to kill both him and John, but still she was his sister. He felt John keeping his hand on his shoulder. Probably to console him but he didn’t need that. That woman is a psychopath.

“She wants to see you before dying. She asked for you specifically. Not even mummy and daddy. Just you.”

“I will visit her. How long does she have?”

“Less than 72hours.”

“What happened to her?” John asked Mycroft unable to hide his curiosity for any longer.

“Creutizfeldt-Jakob disease.”

“Mad cow disease?” John asked shocked.

“Yes the human form but sporadic type. Not variant,” Mycroft clarified further. “So tomorrow?” he asked turning towards Sherlock. 

“Yes.”

“Alright I will send a vehicle to pick you up at 8,” Mycroft said opening the door. “Tell Rosamund that I left.”

“Just call her Rosie.”

“You know how I feel about nicknames Sherlock and just so you know Rosie is not a suitable shortening of her name. Makes it looks like its short for Rosemary or Rosalie. Goodbye.”

After Mycroft left, John looked at Sherlock to see whether there is any sign of grief but found a blank face. Ah right he’s emotionless or so he tells. Both of them remained silent till Sherlock decided to speak up.

“What book did Mycroft gave Rosie?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t look at it. Probably ABCs or a colouring book.”

Sherlock scrunched up his face. Mycroft will never buy something like that, ever.

“Do you want to talk about it? About Eurus?”

“No. I am not sad John. She tried to kill both of us. She is mad and now she is dying of mad cow disease.”

“Not a good time to crack jokes Sherlock but if you want to talk, I’m always here.”

“I know.”

John opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he saw Rosie peeping from the bedroom. “Can I come out now Dada?” she asked.

“Yes and bring the book Uncle Myc brought you,” John said.

She came down the stairs happily with a book in her hand. She gave the book to John and sat on Sherlock’s lap.

“Exploring Science, working scientifically,” John let out a laugh after reading the title. “Rosie this book is too big for you.”

“No it’s not!” Rosie said. “Is it?” she added looking at Sherlock.

“No,” Sherlock said taking the book from John’s hand. “It’s a good book. I had a similar one when I was a kid.”

“She can’t even read and understand this book Sherlock,” John said laughing. “You and Mycroft have no idea that every human is a kid first and then become an adult.”

“Don’t be ridiculous John we know that. Rosie can read and understand this fine.”

“She just knows her ABCs!”

“No Dada I can read. I can read really well, can’t I Papa?”

“Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“Did you teach her how to read!?”

“She wanted to learn and she is a very quick learner,” Sherlock said proudly.

“So she can read this book?”

“Yes she can.”

John laughed for a long time and looked at them. “Is there anything else you have kept a secret from me?”

“No,” both Rosie and Sherlock said in unison. John eyed the both of them suspiciously. 

“Okay then,” he said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked.

“To our room. Don’t come. I need some time.”

“Alright,” Sherlock said turning his head towards Rosie. “Let’s read some more shall we?” to which Rosie nodded eagerly. After a while Rosie asked quietly, “Is Dada mad at us?”

“No he is mad at me. I should have told Dada that I am teaching you how to read. I didn’t think of it before because you see darling this is all new to me. I am still learning how to be a better person for the both of you and I make mistakes. But never forget that I love you and your father very much.”

Rosie nodded. Sherlock wasn’t sure whether she actually understood what he just said but he appreciated the gesture. “Will you apologise?”

“Yes I most certainly will. I will let your father be alone a little longer and then I will do it.”

That night after Rosie went to bed, Sherlock went to their room to find John seated on their bed. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it back when John started speaking.

“From now on Sherlock you are not doing anything without asking me, do you understand?”

“Yes but,”

“Shut up I am not done. I am so glad she can read but for god sake Sherlock remember that she is still a kid! A kid who hasn’t even started going to school yet. I want her to be intelligent just like you but I want her to be normal as well. If you start teaching all these she is going to have no friends!”

“We both know that is not going to happen John.”

“No we don’t.”

“Yes we do. Don’t forget even for a second that she is half you John. She is a fantastic person. She is lovable and kind. Hell she is the best version of you!”

“Do you really think so?”

“I don’t think. I know that and I am not biased because she is ours. Okay I am lying, may be I am a bit biased but both of us know that she is perfect.”  
John smiled and shifted closer to Sherlock resting his head on his fiancé. “I love you and I am sorry I overreacted.”

“I love you too and yes you are dramatic.”

“Hey!” John pushed Sherlock lightly laughing. “So how much did you teach her?”

“She can do GSCE even tomorrow.”

“WHAT!?”

“I’m joking John,” Sherlock said laughing. “May be next year.”

“I am so done with you,” John said sternly but the smile on his lips betrayed his voice.


	14. Keeping a Secret

“Double murder. Meet me at Flat 38, Clifton Gardens. Anderson on forensics.”

Sherlock read the text Lestrade sent and groaned. He was bored for the past two weeks because every case he got was way too obvious for him to leave the flat and waste his energy. Now it finally looked like he had a case to end his agony but he was faced with two problems. One was who should he leave Rosie with because John was at work and he was very strict about not calling him in between unless it was a life and death situation. For Sherlock this sure was one but he was quite positive that John wouldn’t agree. He closed his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently which caught the attention of his daughter.

“Papa got a case?”

“Yes.”

“Can I come with you?” Rosie questioned hopefully. “If you do I will eat all my vegetables,” she continued. 

Sherlock looked at his daughter who was trying to bribe him into taking her to a crime scene. John would definitely not be okay with this. Just as he was about to say no, “I won’t say anything to Dada. Please Papa take me, I want to go, please please pleeeeeease.”

Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes. He didn’t realise how much she was like her at certain things. If John were never to find out it wouldn’t be a problem right? 

“Very well then. Go get your coat. But not a word to Dada,” Sherlock said giving in. 

“Yes!” Rosie said running to her room to get her coat. “Dada will never know.”

Well that settles one of his problems, Sherlock thought to himself. His second problem won’t really have a solution unless Lestrade decides to fire that sorry excuse of a human, Anderson.

……

Once they arrived at the address, they were greeted by Lestrade who raised an eyebrow at Sherlock when he saw that Rosie was with him.

“Sherlock? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to bring Rosie inside. It will traumatize her.”

“I couldn’t leave her home alone. John is at work and,”

“I will look after her till you come back,” Donovan said interrupting them. “I don’t mind.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Lestrade said appreciatively. But Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why?” Rosie tugged Sherlock’s coat. “Papa be nice please.” Lestrade smiled at her.

“Because even though I ha- strongly disagree with you in every aspect, I happen to like her,” Donovan answered smiling at Rosie.

“Very well then Rosie wait here till I come back,” Sherlock said looking at her daughter who indicated him to bend down. Once Sherlock bent she quietly whispered to his ear,  
“His name is Greg. Don’t forget it.” Sherlock couldn’t supress his smile. He probably looked like an idiot but he didn’t care. He felt like she was the mini version of John who will keep him out of trouble. He nodded at her and crossed the yellow tape to step inside the crime scene.

….

Sherlock came along with Lestrade about half an hour later to see his daughter laughing with Donovan. He quickly went to her and thanked Donovan sincerely to Lestrade’s surprise. He told them that he need to make a quick phone call and went to a side. 

“Uncle Greg?”

“Yes Rosie?”

“Is the case solved?”

“Not yet. Me and your father,”

“Your father and I,” Rosie corrected quickly.

“Ah yes I sometimes forget that you have Sherlock as a father as well not just John. Yes you are quite right. Your father and I have to do a little bit more digging before catching the bad guy,” Lestrade answered and Rosie nodded understandingly. “Papa will help you catch the bad guy in no time.”

…..

That night to John’s surprise and delight he saw that Rosie was eating all her vegetables without making any fuss. He looked at Sherlock who was busy on his phone neglecting his dinner as usual. When John looked down at his dinner all he missed was Rosie grinning at Sherlock who gave her a thumbs up in response.


	15. New Admissions

“What do you mean she has to go to school?” Sherlock questioned annoyed.

“She will be five this year Sherlock and she didn’t even go to reception level!” John said going through papers. Lots of them.

“But she can’t go to school! All the kids at school will dumb her down. She is already way too smart to be in the first grade,” Sherlock said impatiently. 

“If she is, the teachers will let us know. Till then she will attend grade one in primary school.”

“Why can’t we home school her?” Sherlock asked scrunching up his nose. He seems to be doing that quite a lot recently.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sherlock, we can’t home-school her. Who is going to do it anyway?” John questioned still not looking up.

“Me of course,” Sherlock answered simply.

“You?” John laughed. “Are you out of your mind?”

“I don’t see why not,” Sherlock said. ‘I will be exceptional at teaching,’ he thought to himself.

“Because when you get cases you are gone for days! No just no. No home-schooling. “She will go to a school.”

“But John,”

“No this discussion is over. I am sending her to a school,” John said picking up a highlighter and highlighting. He had all the information of the schools he thought of sending her printed.

“Fine.”

“So what do you think?” John asked, turning his chair to look at Sherlock. “I have picked some schools, can you take a look at them?”

“Hmm,” Sherlock answered looking at all the schools John had highlighted in a paper. He furrowed his eyebrows before saying, “None of them.”

“What do you mean none of them? These are good schools Sherlock!”

“If you want to send her to a school, that’s fine. But you have to send her to a better one,” Sherlock said grabbing John’s laptop from the table and typing. After about 10 minutes he gave the laptop to John with a page opened.

“What? We can’t send her here!” John exclaimed. 

“Why not? You want her to go to school and this is the best one in London. Look at the academic achievements of the students John. It’s impressive.”

“Oh yes very impressive. Look at the annual fee Sherlock! It’s bloody expensive.”

“So?”

“We cannot afford this Sherlock.”

“Sure we can,” Sherlock said dismissively.

“Oh can we now?” John asked laughing sarcastically but it soon died when he saw Sherlock’s face all serious. “Wait can we really?”

“Yes, I have told you several times that I have more than enough money. Never knew what to do with it and I have let Mycroft handle all my finances because handling finances is a waste of my time. Honestly John you should know this by now.”

“Of course,” John said rolling his eyes.

“So it’s settled? We will send her to this school?”

“Yes, I mean oh my god it’s expensive but yes.”

“Excellent,” Sherlock said flopping down on his couch and typing a text.

“Well then let’s see how to do all the admission work,” John said clicking the admissions tab on the webpage and starting to read through it.

“Mycroft will take care of that.”

“What?”

“What? He is practically the British government John, he can surely take care of a school admission,” Sherlock said closing his eyes and adding, “Mind palace don’t disturb.”


End file.
